Airport Terminal 1
"Race around a busy international airport. Watch for lots of traffic!" - Burnout 2 manual Airport Terminal 1 & 2 is a track in Burnout 2: Point of Impact. It takes place around the Pacific International Airport and is the longer counterpart to Airport Terminal 3. It reappears in both versions of Burnout Legends, as Airport T1 & T2 in the PSP version and simply Airport in the DS version. Description The looping track is much longer than the other track in the Pacific International Airport. The track's layout is much more complex and takes racers next to the 2 other terminals and also on the airport tarmac. Traffic is lighter on this track and there some segments which feature nearly none at all, especially in the restricted service area. Very long straights are featured on this track, joined together by a variety of curves, long and wide to very sharp U-turns. Layout Standard .]] The starting line is located in front on the Terminal 1 building, in an area similar to a quick drop-off lane in real-life. The long straight goes towards the Control Tower and passes under the ramp on which starts the Airport Terminal 3 track. The road then heads uphill and crosses one road before being overpassed by the elevated tram tracks. To the left of this segment can be spotted the Terminal 3 building and the player discovers the Omega Airlines hangar and its 2 jumbo jets. The 3-lane freeway then goes underground, below a hotel-like building built on a hill. Inside the short tunnel, the track curves right and opens up on the same Gas Station as on the sister track. The track passes on the right of the station (which is fenced) and turns uphill, slightly left, to arrive at a red-light crossing. Past the junction, the road veers left and the player passes through the first Checkpoint after which the track approaches the Terminal 2 building. Here, the track splits up in 2, with one way staying near to the terminal while the other (probably a bus lane) stretches further away, a bus is usually parked in the middle of the road, leaving to believe that this zone is actually a bus terminal. Both ways then merge after a sharp right turn and the track continues through a security cabin and barriers (which are risen) into a service area. The track enters the airport tarmac running behind the Terminal 3 building, curving to the building's shape, keeping left of parked airplanes and under jet bridges. Traffic is present on this segment but is usually limited to buses, trucks and vans. After the last plane, the road swerves left then right to approach the second checkpoint. After the checkpoint, the road turns left and heads straight towards the Control Tower building and passes under it on the ramp shared with the sister track, facing the Sky Pacific Hotel. The track forces the racer off to the right into an access ramp curving and meeting with another freeway segment. The segment heads straight before entering a wide and long U-turn bend over which aircraft fly. The track then gets parallel to the Terminal 1 building and links to the starting line located several hundred yards straight down. Airport Terminal 1 & 2 - Checkpoint 1.jpg|The first checkpoint just next to the Terminal 2. Airport Terminal 1 & 2 - Checkpoint 2.jpg|The second checkpoint on the airport tarmac. Airport Terminal 1 & 2 - Checkpoint 0.jpg|The start and finish line next to the Terminal 1. Landmarks *The Terminal 1 building with large "Pacific International Airport" lettering seen inside. *The Terminal 3 and Omega Air Lines Hangar seen on the sister track. *The Gas Station also seen on the sister track (but inaccessible). *The Terminal 2 building with its bus terminal. *A United Aerocorp hangar. *The Sky Pacific Hotel when under the Control Tower. Airport Terminal 1 & 2 - Terminal 1.jpg|The entry to the first Terminal, with the welcome billboard. Airport Terminal 1 & 2 - Terminal 2.jpg|The second terminal building. Airport Terminal 1 & 2 - Gas Station.jpg|The same Gas Station, seen when emerging from the Tunnel. Airport Terminal 1 & 2 - Tarmac.jpg|Moments after entering the service area on the airport tarmac. Airport Terminal 1 & 2 - Sky Pacific Hotel.jpg|The Hotel, seen from under the Control Tower. Airport Terminal 1 & 2 - Curve.jpg|The widest curve, leading to Terminal 1. Prerequisites to unlock Forward: Complete The Run To The Sun Reverse: Complete Split Second Grand Prix Events Several events take place on Airport Terminal 1 & 2. Regular 3 Grand Prix feature a race on this track. Two feature the regular version of the course. titlematch = Winding Road Grand Prix|Roller Coaster Grand Prix category = Burnout 2 grand prix ordermethod = categoryadd allowcachedresults = true include = {Event infobox} b2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Stage!!Type!!colspan="2"¦Rewards,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} The other one features the reversed version. Crash One Crash Zone take place on this track. As the title says, it takes place near the Control Tower. titlematch = Out of Control Tower category = Burnout 2 crash zones ordermethod = categoryadd allowcachedresults = true include = {Event infobox} b2101 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Stage!!Type!!colspan="2"¦Rewards,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦}